The face in the mirror
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: There is a killer that has appeared but no one has any idea on who it is. When Mello uncovers a secret it makes changes to his life and now he needs to help fight for the good or lose someone he cares for. But who will win and who is this new killer? Will Mello end up losing the one he cares for? Warning: Yaoi, death, some gore, some violence and name spoiler. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It's over now, that is what I can feel deep inside myself.

The shadow of his evil will throw darkness over of the very good I work so hard to hopefully help protect in this world.

I don't want to let that happen and I will do everything I can to stop it.

This shadow is of great evil and is something I do not wish upon this world.

I go over to the slightly small mirror on the wall and I stare into it. "Am I a good man?" I raise a hand to touch the mirror with my reflection doing the same. "Am I a mad man?" I question to myself.

The reflection changes to well still me but me with blood red colored eyes, blood stained clothes and a wicked grin plastered on my lips. My reflection starts to move on its own. "Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Did you really think that I'd ever set you free?" My reflection tilts his head coyly. "If you really did then you are sadly mistaken." He laughs.

My eyes narrow at him. "All that you are is a face in the mirror." I move my hand from the mirror to slam my fist onto the wall beside the mirror not hard enough to leave a crack or for it to hurt. "All I have to do is close my eyes and you disappear!" I growl to him.

"You will never get away from me!" He laughs. "I am what you face when you look in the mirror for I will always be here forever as long as you live!"

"No!" I take a step back and straighten determined. "I will become someone without you and you will go down to hell to dance with death."

"Only you will die and I'll be you. I will flourish even when you die." He laughs and prepares to crawl out of the mirror it looks like.

"NO!" I quickly look down and I slouch raising my hands to tightly grip my hair. "NO!" I take a few more steps back not really paying attention to where I am going but I stop and look up to see him crawling out of the mirror coming to stand in front of me. "You will not make me lose control." I hiss to him.

"You can't control me! I live deep inside you!" He smirks insanely and taps my chest with his pointer finger for a second when he says that he lives inside me.

I let go of my hair and straighten to stare him in the eye. "All that you are is a face in the mirror! Nothing but a dying scream and soon I'll put an end to this demon dream!" I tell him.

He walks forward making me take some steps backwards until I fall onto my butt on my bed with him standing there in front of me. "This is not a dream my friend and it will never end. This is a nightmare that never ends. You may pretend but I will always be here!"

I shake my head. "No! I will end you!"

He laughs insanely. "Every day you will feel me devour your soul!" He looks so insane as he takes a few steps back. "No one will ever be able to separate Brend from Nate!" He jumps forward as if to pounce on me.

I raise an arm to try to block him but he seems to vanish as soon as he touches me almost as if he had leapt to right inside me. I lower my arm quickly shaking my head as soon as he disappears and raise my hands to grip my hair. "THIS DEMONIC NIGHTMARE WILL SOON BE OVER!" I start to shake a little but I try to calm myself. "Damn you Brend! Take you and your demonic ways and go rot in hell!"

"I'll see you there Nate!" His voice echoes around me. Him…. Brend whose name means little raven.

Little did I know there was a certain someone watching the whole ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: A secret face in the mirror.

I sigh softly as I stand and I try to let myself go back to normal as the others see me. I will stop Brend even if I have to take my own life to do so. I turn and leave my room feeling that he won't come out right now and try to take over my body at least for the time being at the moment. I notice that the door is open a crack enough for someone to peek in but the hall is empty when I look out. I really hope no one saw that.

"Hey Near!" Linda's voice calls as she notices me since she had just turned into the hall.

I close my door behind myself. "Leave me alone Linda." I tell her turning the other way and walking away until I am around the corner. I sigh softly as I head towards the common room. I stop from entering when I spot some kids chatting by the piano in the room. I turn away not wanting to go in the room any longer. I could have stayed in my room if I didn't want to see anyone but I need to look as normal as possible right now so I can't just be cooped up in my room. I glance outside to the setting sun seeing the usual soccer game is finished.

Maybe I'll go outside today.

I do go outside every once in a while when I feel like it but the others see me as a more indoors person. I head to the back door and go outside not seeing too many outside since the soccer is done thus they are most likely inside to get a drink of water. I wander a little and I end up heading into the forest behind the orphanages field just for a little exploration though I have only been in the forest only once before.

The forest is peaceful and beautiful.

I take a deep breath through my nose allowing my mind to go through the different smells I can sense.

Regular forest smells.

I have a secret face in the mirror which is the other inside me but I just do everything I can to keep him down until I can figure out what to do to get rid of him from this planet.

The time I first changed into Brend I will never forget….

Flashback:

I had made a potion to see if I could make something that would bring out the strongest emotion within someone for the Whammy's project to make us use our creative side to make something.

It's a success so far and I need to test it but no way was I going to get someone to drink it thus I knew what is to be done as I stapled the how to make it paper I made to the observations page I also made.

I had worked all day on it and now it is early evening. I then picked up the potion and the purple liquid almost looks like paint when I know it is not especially since it is more malleable like water. "Well here goes nothing." I bring the tip of the tube to my lips and I tilt my head back tilting the tube up to drink the liquid inside. I only get half of it before I drop it onto the hard wood floor of my room and I fall into the darkness of unconsciousness not even having time to process the tube shattering on the floor.

Since my door is closed and I am in my room no one came to bother me though it is just about to be night anyways as the last of the sun's rays die out for the night.

I groan as I start to come around back into consciousness. I scrunch my eyes and I shift my arms to push me up from the floor using one hand to keep me up while the other goes to rest on my head. I don't really recall anything after starting to drink the potion and the small headache is going away. I cannot deny that I feel different almost as if feeling an indescribable feeling deep within. I ignore the shattered glass on the floor with purple liquid from the potion on the floor except to make sure I don't step in broken glass since it's not too far from me. I get up to my feet and I open my eyes feeling completely different then when I first drank it like I was now someone else but at the same time it feels like the feeling of really being alive. I feel like power is flowing into me and I can feel some sort of desire for something. "What is this feeling of power and desire?" I look down to my hands wondering though not noticing that my voice sounds a little different as if it's my regular voice just more evil or dark. "I've never known I could feel this way. Never have I felt so alive!" I smile which is more of a smirk as I clench my hands into fists. "Where did this feeling of power come from? As if to make me know why I'm alive." I look to out the window seeing the dark sky out. "Like a mystery of the night it's a secret. It's sinister dark and unknown though I don't know what I desire but I'll seek it out alone!" I stand straight still smirking as I grab the blanket on my bed trying it on for a cloak but tossing it into the air behind me when I don't like it. "There's a thirst I cannot deprive and I have never felt so alive! I bet there is no battle I cannot win feeling like this, feeling alive." I slouch slightly almost as if to make me look possible darker. "I am like the moon's shadow bringing out the darkness of this world." I smirk a little wider. "Like the moon seeming out of place I seem alone and lost in the night." I open my window and prepare to crawl out.

Rodger doesn't check my room since him and the teachers trust me to be in my room at curfew so I don't have to worry about that.

I crawl out of my window and climb up to the roof of the orphanage. I crouch there on the roof but I straighten a little as I look down to the field down below being reminded of the place I am at. "Like the moon damned with the sun I am damned with some sort of heavenly wannabe place." I turn to the sky. "But I and the moon are blazing with light!" I walk across the roof heading to the end of it but I only walk for a few seconds before I dash forward and hop down from the roof onto the stone wall around the orphanage grounds then down to the ground outside the wall. I like being agile sometimes but without the wall there I could have been hurt or possibly killed by jumping down however that doesn't even bug me and it is only a thought for not even a second in my mind. "It's the feeling of being alive!" I decide to call this feeling just the feeling of being alive and being the person who has allowed me to feel so alive. I start running away from the orphanage and heading into town in which not many are out since its night. I dash behind some buildings. "Filled with evil yet truly alive. It's a truth that cannot be denied."

There's a woman walking a little slowly especially since she has a lovely dress on as well as make up and styled her hair. She doesn't even notice me as she walks in front of the buildings right in the straight space between the two allowing me to easily spot her as I rush past.

I retrace my steps and I peer around the building to look at her as she keeps slowly walking as if nothing is going on. I have a wicked smirk on my face that I can't or well won't push down. "It's the feeling of being Brend!" I move to the front of the buildings peering around the corner to watch as she walks towards a small deserted section on the other side of the opposite building from the building I retraced my steps behind.

She stops when reaching it and since it's not too far I can still see her clearly.

There are two street lamps on either side just to light the area.

She has stopped and is looking at something that I don't care to know what it is. She moves some of her blonde hair to behind her ear and she blinks her honey colored eyes leaving them half open trying to make herself look as pretty as she can. Her blue dress looks like it's on the sexier side and it almost covers her black high heels.

I laugh softly but evilly as I plan to approach her to kill her when I pause feeling something new inside like a faint spark of it. "Wait." I say to myself with a face of confusion and I look down to my chest putting a hand on it. "What is this?" I take a second and I understand what it is. "Sweetness? I thought I had lost you some time ago. It's faint but there." I close my eyes letting my expression change to contempt with a soft smirk. "Sweetness. Your folly will cost you dear my dear." I felt like I was talking to someone suppressed inside me. "You will never escape me again." I open my eyes and crouch peering at the woman, who is looking away from me, from around the corner. "I'm afraid that you will pay dear my dear."

All around us is silent so much so I swear that I could hear her heart beat pounding at a steady rhythm with each beat sounding in the air.

I move a few steps back until it seems like my shadow is looking evilly at her from against the wall of the building opposite to where I stand. I turn quickly moving back when I swear she starts to glance back thus now even my shadow is hiding from her. I run to the other side of the building since it's not too big and I peer around the corner to watch her as she puts a hand over her eyes as if trying to figure out what is over in the place I just was.

The street lamps start to dim until one goes out completely causing her to look at it. The street lamps are just having light bulbs burning out but it's almost as if they are helping to set the feeling as the other one goes out leaving the place lit only by the full moon as well as a touch by street lamps a little away.

The woman looks up and is starting to look scared as she takes a step back.

I jump out of my hiding place and into a new one behind a mostly dead bush growing there. I watch through the branches as well as what's left of the leaves as she looks over in my direction becoming more scared of the dark place. I dash following the bush making sure to stay hidden until I can sneak over to the other side of her without her seeing me. I stand there beside her, not too close to alert her that I'm here, with a small smirk on my face and my shadow is behind her, I swear if this was something on T.V. then my shadow would have the evil smirk in it. I watch her waiting until she notices me.

She looks down at her feet then she looks up right at me pausing for a second before jumping back in the opposite direction from me as if to process I am standing there. She gives me a scared and nervous soft smile hoping to whatever god she worships that I am friendly. Her hopes will not become true though for I have come for something much darker.

I walk forward letting my wicked smirk widen a bit as I back her up towards the wall that became behind her when she noticed me standing next to her.

She looks terrified as her back is pressed up against the wall but she is too scared to even take her eyes off of me even just for a moment.

I walk forward a few more steps until thanks to the light coming from the street lamps farther back my shadow covers her as well as a little above her which makes me imagine red eyes and a wicked evil smirk as the face of my shadow. I stare at her with my wicked smirk wide and her face is terrified with a hint of begging for me to let her go. I approach her more and she starts going through the purse I didn't notice she had until now. I am standing about two steps from being right in front of her.

She is staring to shake as she realizes that she may not be able to escape this. She pulls out a Butchers knife that is perfect for a home kitchen and just the right size to fit nicely into her purse as she for some reason carries it around.

I take a step forward and knock the knife out of her hand only to quickly pick it up from the ground. I grip the handle in a nice strong grip as to keep it from slipping from my grasp. I smirk wide enough to show my white teeth but keeping my wicked look at the same time as I watch her terrified eyes. I lean closer putting my free hand on the wall beside her body as she starts to tremble in front of me with tears coming to her eyes. I move close enough that she turns her head to the side away from me so my nose brushes against her cheek letting me smell her perfume as tears run down her face ruining her make up.

Her mascara is even running and it is quite unattractive but whatever.

I move my head so my nose brushes against her exposed ear. I don't plan on saying anything but the satisfaction of having her terrified to the point of tears trapped between a wall and me is such a sweet taste to me like I had been given an invisible luxurious treat. I raise the knife since she has her eyes closed probably expecting rape. I would never even want to rape someone like her in truth I prefer men over woman so yes I am gay deal with it or die. I bring the knife down slamming it into her chest.

Her eyes shoot open and she opens her mouth to scream but my hand against the wall moves to cover her mouth as so I don't get caught as she screams in pain against my hand that muffles it.

I pull the knife down a little causing a spray of blood to hit my face but it doesn't bother me as I watch her take her shaky final breaths until she is dead slumped lifeless. I pull the knife out of her body and let go of her watching her body crumple to the ground. I feel wonderful and I turn away from her dashing off still holding the knife that is now bloody. I run through a shadow from a large window with blinds making it look like the shadow from a cage. I think of the animals trapped behind bars and not just the animals at the zoo but the ones in prison too. "Predators trapped behind bars of the cage." I snicker and leave the shadow dashing deeper into the darkness of the night. "Predators live by the thrill of the hunt but this time the predator is me!" I stop running and stand straight with my lips seeming to be stuck in a wicked smirk look. I bring my free hand to my cheek and I swipe some of the blood off of my face onto my thumb only to bring my thumb to my lips as I lick most of the blood off in one lick.

The metallic taste seems to sing wonderfully in my mouth and a pleasant shiver travels down my spine.

"Lusting like a raging desire." I hum as I remember the murder I just committed but it makes me feel even more wonderful insanely so. "It fills my entire soul with its wonderful curse. Fuelled by the raging fire inside." I take a step forward and tilt my head at an angle in which I can see the dark night sky with the full moon high in the sky. "Tonight. I will destroy heaven blind and plunder from all of mankind as I kill. I will live on forever!" I tilt my head fully up as far as it will go as I spread my arms out almost as if imitating that of what someone who thinks they are like a god would do. "With Satan himself at my side! I will show the world that tonight and forever the name that is to be remembered is Brend!" I bring my head to its proper angle as well as dropping my arms to my sides and I lean my back against the nearest wall. "What a feeling to be so alive. I have never even imagined myself to be so alive. The feeling of true evil inside!" I bring the hand with the knife up to in front of my face looking at it noticing on the metal of the knife there is a part of it that is not covered in blood is showing my reflection with some blood on my face and blood red colored insane looking eyes. I only smirk more at the sight. "It is the feeling of being." I put the knife down letting my arm go back to my side as I push myself away from the wall. "Brend!" I finish what I was saying before. "With this feeling of being so alive. There is a new view on the world that I can see come alive as if it is a new world itself. It's a truth and it cannot be denied." I close my eyes for a second only to open them half way with that wicked smirk still stuck on my face. "There is nothing better than the feeling of being Brend!" I laugh evilly then I dash off into the darkness to see who else I can find to target tonight.

End of flash back.

When I had woke up in my bed I didn't remember what I did last night but as soon as I look into my reflection in the mirror after seeing a bloody knife on my nightstand as well as the potion spill with broken glass still on the floor along with the blanket from my bed I was horrified.

I had saw blood on my face and on my clothes making me start to panic as I remember everything that happened last night while I stare into my stormy grey eyes. I remember asking myself out loud 'what have I done!?' in horror. I have changed to Brend many times after that but I do everything possible to hide him from the others even if he keeps coming out. I know when I am Brend with the main indicator being my red eyes though I guess my attitude change can also be an indicator other than the fact I don't have control over him but Brend does sometimes try to slightly act like me to trick people mainly in the orphanage when they can't see our red eyes. I even almost attacked a class along with the teacher within the orphanage when I changed to Brend but I managed to stop myself luckily making sure to get away from that class during their class time glad that no one saw me.

There's no way I can hide it forever.

Someone will most likely find out and at some point they will link the big news murders to me at some point so I need to end this as soon as possible.

But how? Is killing myself the only way to stop it? To stop him?

AN:

Since Near is Brend in a sense the point of view doesn't change as the two are one in the same person just different at the same time. It's almost like having two personalities.

Mello.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: The secret is out.

I am walking down the hallway when I spot Mello up ahead. I was hoping to get to my room to pretend to be studying when I really am just avoiding people but with Mello waiting at my closed door makes my plan to avoid confrontation right now goes on a suicide mission out the window. I calmly walk over to him and reach for my door knob but his hand grabs my wrist stopping me just before I can grip the metal door knob.

"Near." Mello hisses at me and I look up into his fiery blue eyes.

"Is there something Mello needs? I was hoping to get some studying done." I say emotionless.

Mello opens my door and drags me inside closing it once we are inside. He throws me to the floor and I look up at him not reacting but wondering what's going on.

"Mello what are you planning?" I question him.

"Tell me Near." He smirks softly. "Who is Brend?"

I start to panic inside. 'How does he know about Brend!?' I reach a hand to twirl a strand of my hair to keep myself looking calm. "What is Mello talking about?" I ask as I sit there on the floor just sitting normally not feeling like going to my normal sitting position.

He narrows his eyes and takes a step forward. "You know damn well what I am talking about Near!" He growls. "You know who Brend is and you had better start talking." He glares down at me.

I stop twirling my hair and I look down so the shadows cover my eyes. I can feel his smirk as he watches me.

"You were talking to him earlier and it sounded like you two are the same person or perhaps a ghost that haunts you." Mello says most likely about to crouch down in front of me obviously loving my reactions.

I feel a familiar smirk start to tug at my lips and I let go of my hair. 'No. Not now!' I beg as I try to push him down but he is stronger as he comes to the surface with his thoughts echoing in my head as if my own with a chuckle. 'If he wants to know let him see. Let him see how truly alive you are!'

Before I can stop it Brend comes out and I can feel a small tingle in my eyes for a second as they change to blood red.

My lips curve upwards in a wicked smirk. "Hahaha!" I start laughing almost evilly for no reason at all.

Mello stares at me trying to decipher what exactly is going on.

I look up at Mello keeping my eyes in the shadows cast from my bangs enough so the red orbs seem to be glowing softly as they meet Mello's.

He must have been hoping for some sort of ghost to appear because he looks a little surprised.

I get up standing staring him straight in the eyes, no shadows cast from my bangs, with my smirk of wickedness and probably some form of insanity or bloodlust in my eyes from my memories of looking into Brend's eyes, when I looked in a mirror while being Brend, which is who I am at the moment. "You want to know so badly?" My lips move as Brend's voice comes from them. "Then allow me to teach you shall we?" My tongue darts put wetting my lips almost as if thinking of a delicious meal.

"So I take it you are Brend." Mello observes.

"Why yes I am." I as Brend nod. "You know it's sometimes annoying to be sharing a body with Near." I cross my arms over my chest with a small huff. "Near can be so weak sometimes like when he forced me to stop from going into a class with a knife. It was a perfect place to have a lot of fun in killing them." I look right into Mello's eyes as the blonde is trying to piece Brend's personality together. "Hm. You on the other hand." I move a little closer to Mello. "You are stronger. I should have been able to share a body with you but I got locked into this one. I'm sure you and me would have had lots of fun together." I smirk playfully my arms dropping to my sides. "We still can have fun. Join me. We can do all sorts of things and killing with the perfect partner in crime must be fun. What do you say?" I move around to behind Mello and I put my hands on one of his shoulders standing on my tippy toes to look to Mello's face as he turns to look at me. "Doesn't it sound just perfect?" I let my eyes fall to half open and I lick one part of my top lip before speaking again. "OR perhaps you are looking for something more?" I lower one of my hands to undo the top two buttons on my shirt. "Am I right? I have been observing those around me since I live in Near's body and I have seen the way you look at us."

Mello's eyes widen a moment and he swallows harshly.

I let go of Mello and move back to stand flat on my feet so I can move around to the front to face him.

Mello's eyes travel up and down my body.

I tilt my head softly with a soft slightly pleading face but not over the top. "Join me?"

Mello's eyes meet mine again and his eyes have the look of him thinking over things.

"I know you want to." I straighten my head to its proper angle and I take a step towards him.

Mello's eyes blink. "Your offer is tempting but you must remember that this is a place for genius orphans who are trying to be the successor of the world's greatest detective. Detective's stop evil. You think I am just going to accept to help you kill? Oh please."

I don't give up though moving closer to Mello and brushing suggestively against him. "But think about it. You'll be gaining what you really wish for." I say a little softly.

Mello doesn't move away and looks right into my eyes. "Listen here. You are not Near and I don't want you. Do you understand me?" He rejects me as Brend.

"But I am Near. Just another part of him." I try to reason with him.

Mello shakes his head. "No you are not. You are nowhere close to being the same as Near. What I wish for and what I have are two different things."

I clench my teeth and let out a small growl. "You could have had what you wanted." I take a step back and turn away from him. "But you had to go and push away the one chance you had at getting it." I walk towards my bed. "That's too bad for you." I reach under my pillow bringing out the knife I kept from my first murder though I had cleaned the blood off but I make sure Mello doesn't see it.

"Maybe but I want to know something." Mello says.

I look back at him over my shoulder. "Oh? And what would that be?" I ask him adding a small evil purr to my voice.

"I want to know how you and Near got stuck in the same body and how I can get rid of you." Mello boldly says.

I frown. "You really want to know?" I deadpan though currently I am still Brend.

Mello watches everything about me observing me like a good detective should. "Yes I do." He says without a hint of hesitation.

I turn to him putting my hand as well as the bottom part of the knifes handle against my hip not caring if he sees the knife anymore. "Then shall I enlighten you on how this has happened? Though I'm sure you can figure it out on your own." I hum.

His slightly narrowed eyes observe me making sure to be ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: The potion.

I let both my arms hang limp at my sides though I still hold the knife and I head over to my desk. I put the knife down on it and I grab the two papers stapled together that is sitting there on the wooden top of the desk in my room, only moving one hand to do so. "The answer lies right here. In what started as an innocent project." I turn to face Mello again but my eyes stay on the paper. "Sometimes I hate that he had to come up with it but sometimes I am grateful because without it then I would not be here." I look up to Mello who is taking in everything he is seeing as well as hearing.

He makes a move to move closer to me to grab the papers but I move closer to him and I keep the papers from his grasp when he tries to grab it from me only trying once.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I raise an eyebrow. "Are you really sure you want to know how this all started?"

"You make sound as if it'll be scarring." Mello snorts almost in laughter.

I shrug. "Maybe I am making it sound that way but once I let you know then you cannot share this information since I do not appreciate others poking into this as that is not needed."

"Just give me the damn paper you freak." Mello growls.

I narrow my eyes at him and I turn away going back to the desk putting the paper back. "No." I say plainly.

Mello growls a little louder. "You fucker."

I glance over my shoulder at him. "It looks like you want to hit me." I say a little smugly.

"Damn straight." Mello snarls.

I chuckle. "But even if you do hit me you must remember one thing." I turn to face him and tilt my head coyly as I slightly lean back against the desk putting my hands on it's surface. "It wouldn't be just me you are hitting."

Mello clenches his teeth and clenches his fists. "Give back Near this instant. I am sick of you." He growls a little lowly but loud enough for me to hear.

My face falls to a frown and I narrow my eyes slightly. "You really think I am just going to do as you say? You crack me up when you are being a baka. Oh wait you seem to be dumber than my observations told me and what Near's mind told me so I should just say idiot instead of baka so you can understand me."

Mello snarls and marches towards me but only makes it half way when I speak again.

"You know that you can show me you are smarter than you are coming out to be. Just do the right thing and join me. I promise it truly is fun." I hum softly after speaking.

"You really think I am going to join some fucker like you? You crack me up." He smirks slightly. "You are the baka here."

I clench my teeth and I let my eyes fall under the shadows cast from my bangs to make them seem to be glowing softly as I stare at him and I stop leaning against the desk pushing myself up to stand. I go over ways to kill him in my head and prepare to move to grab the knife. "How dare you." I growl and am about to move to grab the knife then kill him but am stopped when I feel something inside me push me down as if trying to gain control over my body. I growl again and look down to the ground shaking my head as I take a step then another back.

"Brend? Or Near? What is going on?" Mello demands.

I snarl. "Don't you dare try to regain control." I talk to myself out loud then I glance to Mello angrily with blood red colored eyes still. "I will not give in and you will speak to me!" I tell him voice full of anger but it also sounds like my voice is strained with something as the battle on the inside continues but I do my best to stay in control.

Mello understands the instant our eyes meet and he moves a few steps closer. "Brend. Just let Near come out." He tells me. "Let him have control over his body."

"You do not control me!" I snarl and clench my fist then I slouch slightly as if in slight pain and I raise my hands towards my head but stop myself from gripping my hair that was caused by the battle inside of me. "You are not helping." I growl to myself. "Just stop trying to come out."

"Near." Mello speaks. "Don't let Brend win."

I lower my hands to my sides again and I rise to stand normally as I stare at Mello. "Do not get involved this does not concern you." I tell him.

"It does." He growls. "You are nothing but a fucker taking over Near's body and you should just disappear."

I am about to reply when suddenly I start to see darkness. "Damn it." I growl. "I'll let him win this time." I then only see darkness that also comes with silence.

Mello's P.O.V.

I see Near's eyes start to close and he starts to sway ever so slightly as if about to faint. I know that the fight inside either is getting too intense or Near is winning as I saw an internal fight when I looked into Brend's eyes.

"Damn it." He growls. "I'll let him win this time." He suddenly faints after that.

I rush over to him catching him before he hits the floor. I may not like him for being number one and always winning against me but for some reason I grew an attraction towards him over the years. I hated it for quite a while but eventually accepted it after not being able to get rid of it for years. I found it doesn't bug me like it used to. "Near?" I shift him in my arms to pick him up bridal style and I bring him over to the bed. I lay him down on it. 'I wonder if he actually won or if Brend is still trying to win.' I wonder in my head. I glance to the desk remembering the paper but I look back to Near and am torn between waiting for him to wake up staying right beside him just in case or finding out what made Brend. I luckily don't have to ponder on it at all as Near starts to stir.

He groans and his eyes scrunch up like someone waking up but not wanting to.

I move to my knees beside the bed and wait for Near to wake. I am glad that I closed the door as I may have accepted my feelings with myself but I am not up to showing it to everyone, not to mention that they would think I have or am doing something horrible to him if I was caught in here especially with him out cold. I push that thought aside as his head shifts slightly so his face is looking up instead of facing me and I think he might have gone back into unconsciousness instead of deciding to wake up. I notice that Brend must be keeping him up or that Brend comes out a lot at night as Near looks so tired but he had hid it so well. I hate Brend even more than I did before.

Surprisingly I hate Brend even more than the guy that always seems to be hitting on Near by talking with him and always having to do a simple touch like a hand on Near's shoulder despite constantly being rejected by Near.

I'll say it's not a surprise that the boy, named Tory at least in alias, has ended up in the infirmary quite a bit.

Near doesn't seem to be waking at the moment and he is pretty tired so maybe I should just let him rest then I can check out the paper.

I glance back to the desk. I want to find out how Brend happened so I can start looking for ways to get rid of him.

Near groans causing me to look back to him and he shifts his head in a tiny slow shake before his eyes open half way as he finds himself staring at the ceiling.

I know it is Near as he has his normal wonderful stormy grey eyes. "You're awake." I say a little relieved that he is ok, other than being tired, well as far as I can tell.

He looks to me and blinks opening his eyes to half way then he blinks once more as his eyes open fully. "Mello." He shifts and starts to sit up but stops only to bring a hand to his head with a groan as his eyes scrunch closed indicating a headache.

I move my arms around him so I can gently guide him back to lying down and I get ready to get him to lie down again. "You should lie down some more."

"The headaches go away in about a minute at most usually." Near tries to assure me as he opens his eyes again but watches his wrist instead of looking at me.

"Do they always come after changing back?" I ask him.

"No. It only happens when I try to fight for control like that. Usually he just lets me have control at some point after changing so I usually just wait for that as there's not as much risk of something going wrong. Like possibly Brend pushing me back far enough that he will stay out longer while I can't do a thing as he wreaks havoc. So I'm fine." He explains and let's go of his head. He seems to remember why he was fighting Brend in the first place as Brend came out with me here and most likely knowing Brend a lot better than me he probably already decoded what happened. He looks to me with eyes that look terrified and he grips my shirt. "Mello! Whatever Brend said don't listen!"

I blink surprised he doesn't seem to know what actually happened. "It's alright I didn't accept his offer." I assure him. "But do you really not remember what happened?"

Near let's go of me looking relieved and I gently guide him to lie down again letting go of him when he is lying down. "I don't remember right away as whenever one comes out it takes a moment for the other to settle enough inside so I don't remember what happened after I changed well I don't remember right away. I'll remember just give it a moment." He glances past me to the desk and it takes about two seconds then his eyes widen as the memories appear to come rushing back to him.

"And there it is." I confirm as he calms down but I see a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks. I smirk. "Yeah Brend really was trying to seduce me." I confirm.

"I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." Near says and is about to sit up again but I put a hand on his chest keeping him from getting up.

"Just stay lying down right now. Brend keeps you up at night I can tell so rest right now. Your body probably really needs it." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "I'll be ok." He sits up and my hand slides off his chest to fall to my side. "You know about Brend now so I might as well not keep you in the dark." He moves to get up and I get to my feet not sure if he's going to fall from exhaustion or not.

"Brend knows he needs energy as well so he does give me some time to rest some days." He assures me as he stands.

"I think you should rest though." I tell him.

"I'll rest later." He goes over to the desk and I hover by him. He glances to the knife and becomes tense so he quickly grabs it opening one of the desk drawers throwing the knife in before slamming it shut. He relaxes with a soft breath of relief that could have been easily missed. He grabs the paper, letting go of the drawer handle, and turns to me with it in his hands. "This is the potion that started it all."

"Potion? Well I guess I should have seen it coming with the toys and such." I hum softly.

"I just had to pick a word that would not confuse the people who are dumber than us at this place so I ended up going with potion. Plus it seemed fitting." He shrugs it off and offers the paper to me.

I take the paper and look at it. I notice there is more as there is a staple on the corner. I find the front page is the how to make.

"The potion was meant to bring out the strongest emotion within someone. I was making it for the Whammy's project. Everything was a success and I finished it by early evening. I just needed to test it. So I decided to drink it." He explains.

I look up from the paper to look to him. "You actually drank something that you weren't sure how it was going to react?"

"Everything seemed fine and it was all a success besides I wasn't just going to ask someone to drink it. I drank it to complete the final test before deeming it a success so I could use it for the project. It failed as you can guess." He clarifies it for me.

"I see." I nod.

He was only making it sure it worked as a final test and with everything pointing to it actually working he would have had no doubts with himself about it.

"So that's when Brend first showed up." I say piecing it together easily.

"Pretty much." He starts twirling a strand of hair. "I only managed to drink half of it before I ended up fainting. I woke up when it was night. However I didn't wake up as me. I woke up as Brend." He shivers at the memory. "Let's just say it's something I won't forget but something I wish I could. I wish I could forget everything Brend ever did and act like he never came to be but that wouldn't be possible until Brend is no longer a part of this planet…. Though even if I manage to stay alive after getting rid of Brend I doubt the horrifying memories will ever go away. That damned knife is from the first time I changed to Brend." He looks away ashamed. "I never wanted to hurt anyone." He says softly.

I feel so sorry for him and I really want to just hug him but I still have my pride as I am not just some sissy who hugs people out of pity… even if it is Near… Gotta focus! "We'll get rid of him. We just need to find a way how. Besides keeping it all inside won't make you feel better. It may or may not help us get him to dance in hell where he belongs but you can tell me whatever he has done." I don't look at him as I pretend to focus on the paper in my hands.

Sounding even just a little sappy is not like me at all. DAMN IT TO FUCKING HELL!

"Thank you Mello." His voice is full of gratitude which catches me a little off guard and I look to him.

Our eyes meet and my heart melts as I stare into those adorable grateful eyes staring back into my own.

"Yeah whatever." I try to shrug it off acting normal but I look away trying to keep my slight blush from his sight.

Suddenly I am hugged and I almost jump.

I quickly look to him completely surprised.

"Really. Thank you." He looks up at me and let's go taking a step back.

I seem to have fallen in a trance that has me just completely lost in thought though they all consistently revolve around 'He hugged me. He actually hugged me!'

"Mello. You're blushing." His voice snaps me back to reality and I blink.

Am I?

I glance away. "It's just that I am feeling a little warm. Your room must be warmer than mine." I lie.

He giggles softly, Giggled!

I snap my head back to him.

He smiles at me looking happy.

I feel my heart skip a beat at seeing him happy…. Did I really just make him giggle and be happy?

It has to be the side effects of the potion… late side effects right?

His happiness doesn't last as a thought crosses his mind.

I feel the urge to take whatever thought crossed his mind that made him no longer happy and destroy it sending it to the deepest pits of hell only to bring it back so I can kill it again only to send it deeper into hell.

"I doubt there is actually a way to get Brend to no longer be a part of this world. I have tried and tried using the potion then any other way I could think of but nothing works. I have come up with the last solution not too long ago." He tells me.

I put down the paper. I can look at it more later after I hear his way to get Brend to forever be gone from this world. "Let's hear it."

He looks me right in the eye for a moment but glances away showing that he is hesitating to tell me. "The only way left is for me to die. Since he needs my body as well me to survive as far as I have found out then if I die both of us die."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Searching for alternate solutions.

"No." I snap before another word can come out of his mouth. "Out of the question."

He looks at me with a little sorrow, enough to almost break my heart. "Mello if it means that Brend will no longer be able to hurt anyone then I am willing to pay the price of dying."

I shake my head and grab his shoulders looking him right in the eye with full on seriousness. "No Near. You can't. Are you willing to live in the afterlife with knowing that you have left people hurt when you kill yourself?" I feel tears start to prickle at my eyes from just the thought of Near killing himself. "Can you live in the afterlife with that?" I try to keep my voice from cracking.

He stares into my eyes shocked and blinks pausing as he seems to be trying to come up with an answer before he replies a little softly. "It wouldn't be my intention to do so but other than annoying Linda there really isn't anyone that it would really hurt other than the fact that Rodger will be upset that the one he sees as the next L is gone. I would have been fine with it without a second thought. But there is also something else or well someone else. You. You have made me think twice about your question. I knew you cared but I didn't know you cared so much to cry at the thought of the only solution I found I have been left with."

I don't care right now if I really am crying or not, but I feel a tear slide down my cheek, right now my entire mind is thinking about Near. I pull him into a hug. "Please. We will find a way and everything will be alright. Just please in the meantime don't do anything drastic like killing yourself. I can't live without you." I don't care if my voice cracks slightly.

He hugs me back after a second of letting my words sink in. "Ok." He says almost in a whisper but I heard him. "I'm sorry." He adds in the same hushed tone.

I feel a small wetness on my shirt and I look down to see he is crying. I bring one hand to his chin getting him to look up at me. I gently wipe some of his tears falling from one of his eyes. "We can do it." I say in a slight hushed tone finding it keeps my voice from cracking.

He nods and sniffles as he wipes his opposite eye of the one I wiped some of his tears from, also still being where my hand rests which is on his cheek, to try to get rid of the tears.

I lean down and find my lips touching his for a second before I pull away. "Don't forget that. I will take this and look into it trying to find a way to possible make a potion or mixture that'll get him gone for good." I tell him.

He nods.

I smile and not long after we separate for now.

Near's P.O.V.

'I wonder how Mello plans to get rid of Brend.' I think to myself as I walk down the hall. I mostly watch my feet in thought but when I hear a voice I look up.

A group of boys round the corner chatting annoyingly loud.

I don't get why you have to pretty much shout when talking to your friends that are standing right beside you. I continue waling hoping to slip past them and I almost make it before one spots me.

"Hey Near heading to hang out with your friends? OH YEAH! You don't have any!" One tries to bug me as he laughs.

I want to ignore him but suddenly an idea, most likely from Brend, so I glance to the group letting my eyes go red with a murderous look.

Only the one that tried to bug me is looking and he almost screams jumping slightly only to fall onto his butt closing his eyes a moment.

When he's not looking I make my eyes go back to normal.

I look at him in a slightly confused way as if his sudden outburst had made me turn around. I look around slightly as he is looking at me terrified then I spare a final glance to him before turning to leave. I can't help but smirk and his friends are teasing him about being scared of me when he tries to explain what happened.

I am known around the orphanage for my great fighting skills as I on my own took down six guys with guns while I held a knife. I was trained by the worlds greatest criminals before Whammy's but even with my amazing fighting skills I cannot win every battle.

'Well done.' Brend's voice echoes in my head with a chuckle.

Though it was fun to do that I still know that Brend needs to go.

I keep walking away. I turn towards the common room but I hear Linda, who even I find annoying, in there so I turn around and go to the library. I like that not many are here right now letting it be peaceful. I walk around not really having a specific destination but more of just time to myself in the peacefulness.

No one to bug me and Brend not trying to kill anyone; truly peaceful.

I take a slightly happy breath. 'It's really nice.' I think to myself.

Meanwhile…

No one's P.O.V.

"The killer is someone who enjoys the kill and most likely the fear he creates into his victims before stabbing them." L says bringing his thumb to rest on his bottom lip. "However he is smart and does not leave enough clues behind to lead us to him. He also makes sure that no one sees him kill. We are dealing with either a possible genius or someone cunning but he is nowhere close to being an idiot." He observes. "He has little to no fear mostly when he kills which could mean he is like that when not killing."

"It is quite an interesting killer." Watari agrees.

"That is true but this case almost feels like something that we are unaware of is going on and that we are a lot closer to the killer than we think." L says looking thoughtful. "I do believe it is time we visit Whammy's house."

"We can go pretty soon." Watari says. "I'll get everything ready to go." He walks away to do just that.

"Thank you Watari." L says to the older man then continues his work.

In no time L and Watari are flying to go visit Whammy's house then they drive to the orphanage after getting off of the plane.

As they get closer L feels that something is different so when they arrive L make sure to check the kids by walking around in which most of the kids stay with him excited that he is there.

L spots Near and the feeling hits him like a wave. He feels that something is different about the boy but he can't quite put his finger on it. He decides to secretly keep an eye on the boy until he can put his finger on what is different. He heads to Watari to let him know of the secret surveillance on Near.

Though since they are in the orphanage they won't be able to set up cameras without at least one person seeing so they'll have to do it without the cameras or bugs.

"Are you saying Near might be the killer?" Watari says when L tells him of the surveillance in private.

"I can sense something different with Near and though I can't put my finger on it there is the possibility. A ten percent possibility that may seem low but it's high enough for us to be on alert. He prefers to be by himself, shows pretty much no emotion, he's cunning when he wants to be, he has events that could be seen as triggers and he is a genius. He holds the factors to be able to kill without bringing suspicion to himself. However we cannot say he is the killer based off of that until we actually have something to say for sure. I want to try to prove myself wrong on this as Mello and Near should succeed me together. Separating them is a crime." L explains to Watari.

"Ah yes I understand." Watari nods.

"Bring Near and Mello into Rodger's office. I'd like to speak to them alone." L tells the older male.

"Of course." Watari nods and leaves.

L goes to Rodgers office and explains that he wants to talk to Mello and Near privately in which Rodger leaves the room to allow this. L sits in Rodger's chair at his desk and waits for the two to come.

A knock on the door signals their arrival.

"Come in." He tells them and they do just that.

"L. It's been awhile since you last visited." Mello is the first to speak while Near silently closes the door behind themselves.

"Yes. Have you been keeping on top of your studies?" L starts trying to be a little casual.

"Of course!" Mello puffs out his chest proud.

Near silently nods and starts twirling a strand of hair.

"That's good." L nods and closely watches every bit of their movements, expressions, actions and the like. "I want to discuss a case I thought you might find interesting." He continues and the two so far don't show signs of being nervous. "It's the case about the killer who goes around stabbing at least one person almost every day yet leaves no witnesses and no clues to help show who he is. I'm sure you've heard about it." He observes that Mello seems to suddenly become a little defensive in his posture as well as a little in his expression. He also notices Near twirling his hair a fraction faster and shifts making it look like contemplating to sit but he actually shifts a little closer to Mello. 'Interesting. Both of them reacted when I brought up the case.' He observes. 'Let's see if I can get more reactions that will tell me more.' He thinks and so he starts to speak again. "The first victim was a lady killed in a deserted at the time area with two buildings." He decides to describe the place knowing it'll bring out more likely reactions. "Stabbed then left there. The killer did not attempt sexual assault but the knife she carried around in her purse for self defense was missing so the killer probably took it either killing her with it or took it aa better than the one he used. I am certain it was the murder weapon used. No sign of remorse in the killing and he left the body right where he killed her as if to say 'I'm here, try to stop me!' It shows he has little to no fear most likely. You can especially tell in the way he kills." He says still watching the two. "He shows no mercy in his kills."

Mello shifts this time closer to Near while the younger tensed and his twirling of his hair stopped for a second before rubbing the strand wrapped his finger between two of his fingers that has it curled around is and his thumb.

'Quite interesting indeed. I can now say for sure they are hiding something. I'm a little surprised that both of them seem to know something that is obviously only between them. Considering their rivalry and that Mello usually doesn't want anything to do with Near, it is quite unexpected. But now he shifts closer to Near when the other is tense as if to slightly comfort the other. Prying this information from them will be harder since they seem bent on doing their best to keep it hidden. I won't be able to get them to spill easily but by triggering emotions I may be able to get one of them to slip up.' He puts his thumb against his lips. "What are your thoughts so far?" He asks as he keeps alert for anytime to slip in something to hopefully help one slip up on.

Mello speaks first after a moment of silence between them. "The killer has no good in him and he doesn't seem like the person to leave puzzles for the police so he must not like them. He's like a fox smart and cunning. He may have some help as the bloody clothes probably will be hard to hide as some of the killings for sure would have left him bloody at least a little. So he probably doesn't like to be alone." He says.

L nods. 'He could be right with these observations however it is wrong to assume he doesn't like puzzles since the killer seems bent on keeping police trying to piece together the puzzle of this case. It almost seems like he's trying to keep suspicion from being placed on Near.'

"I agree with Mello." Near finally speaks up. "The killer would need help to hide his bloody appearance. So this is probably a team effort or a group."

'Near is also going along with Mello's plan.' L silently observes. "It is possible but we must also think that perhaps he keeps to himself as knowing working in a group could leave him where if we capture his partner then his partner could rat the killer out to save his own skin." He points out.

Near's eyes flicker to Mello with the other doing the same so their eyes lock for a few seconds before looking away.

"True but you asked us for our thoughts." Mello says politely.

"Yes and it was very good observations. However we cannot assume he is working with others and that he hates puzzles. He is making the police try to piece together a puzzle that he's made out of his murder. A puzzle that is one of those that has pieces that look all the same making it much more difficult for them to solve so the police have a tougher time to catch him while he continues to kill to say that he is there." L points out.

Mello nods and Near lowers his hand from his hair.

"Shall I continue with talking of the case?" L asks. "It is an interesting case that I would really like to solve as soon as possible to catch the killer."

Near looks to Mello for a second then he looks to the wall right behind me to look like he's looking at me.

L finds Near's reactions something of nervousness. "Is everything alright?" He asks the two. "You seem a little tense. Do you have more thoughts you wish to share? Please do by all means. It is good to speak of them so that you can get views on said thoughts that you can learn from."

The two are silent for a few moments.

Near speaks up before Mello can. "It's not really that we aren't sharing thoughts it's just I wasn't able to sleep as just a day I couldn't get to sleep and I am sure Mello was up studying till he passed out. We are a little tired and going over everything here so we can squeeze every drop of possible lessons we could find." He glances to Mello. "I am curious of what Mello's thought about it all."

Mello looks to Near. "Whatever. Like I would share that with you. I'm not giving you a chance to learn more than me." He shrugs turning away but he also sounds like he is not as he used to be in his stubbornness and hatred against Near.

It sounds and looks like an act to L.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Beat it.

AN:

One line from the song Beat it changed to fit the story.

Mello.

Near's P.O.V.

'Wouldn't it be fun to show him who you really are?' Brend's voice enters my head.

'No. Go away. Just don't come out now.' I tell him in my head and I try to push him down.

"Hm. I see." L says glancing between me and Mello. "Well just make sure to try to get enough rest to be able to work without hindrance." He informs us.

I nod.

"We will." Mello responds verbally.

L nods "Then if there is nothing else you want to say then you both are dismissed. Thank you for coming." He says.

Me and Mello says our goodbyes, leave and once the door is closed, by Mello behind us, we look to each other.

"Be careful. We need to try to keep L off your tail until we can get rid of Brend." Mello says low enough for only me to hear.

I gesture for him follow and we start walking down the hall. "I'll try but I cannot control Brend." I tell him also quietly.

"Do you think he'll come out tonight?" Mello asks.

"Without a doubt." I tell him. "He wanted to come out in there."

Mello growls. "Is he an idiot?!"

"He can be a little reckless at times and he does do something's that may expose us. He enjoys thrills but he will make sure to also kill those that may have seen us if he believes that it wouldn't be good to let them live." I explain with my arms at my sides.

"Damn him." Mello retorts.

"We cannot change who he is." I say and Mello sighs slightly.

"I should have told him to not come around here. Don't want to see his face he'd better disappear." Mello growls softly.

"The fire's in your eyes and the words are really clear." I tell him.

"So Brend had better beat it." Mello responds.

Meanwhile…..

No one's P.O.V.

Watari comes into the room. "So how'd it go?" He asked.

"It appears that Mello and Near are both hiding something." L says. "It is most likely in some way connected to the case since that was where they really reacted once I brought it up."

"That is worrisome." Watari says.

"We should keep a close eye on them." L says. "But we cannot alert them that we are watching them."

Watari nods. "Of course."

…

Mello heads to his room as he and Near split up for now. He heads over to his desk where he placed the sheets about the potion. He sits at his desk and begins trying to think of ways to possibly get rid of Brend. "Oh. If only we could figure out a potion that does the opposite." He blinks as he realizes that it is a great idea. He gets up rushing to Near's room making sure that they are alone. He enters. "I think I have an idea." He says as Near turns to him. "We just need to figure out how to make a potion to do the opposite effect."

Near heads to his desk pulling out some papers from a drawer. "You can try. Here are all the potions I tried that failed when that idea came to me." He hands Mello the papers.

Mello nods. "Maybe I'll be able to figure it out." He says and suddenly Near gives him a kiss on the lips.

Near whispers slightly against Mello's lips. "I have a feeling we are being listened to."

Mello blinks and he quickly switches. "Don't worry about what others think. This is our little secret." He says getting off the topic of Brend.

"Why hide it?" Near responds also changing topic no longer whispering as he talks normally.

"Well I doubt that people will be ready for the sudden change." Mello tells him wrapping his arms around Near's waist pulling him closer. He leans down to whisper in Near's ear. "We will just need to make L believe that the only thing we are hiding is that we are together."

Near nods in agreement. "Yeah. You're right." He says still in normal talking voice.

Mello moves back enough to seal his lips over Nears as both of them close their eyes. He pulls away after a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too." Near responds and moves forward snuggling against Mello's body.

There is a few moments of silence then Near speaks again.

"It seems whoever it was left." Near explains.

Mello's eyes open and he glances back to the door but it's closed. He looks back to Near who opened his eyes now looking up at Mello. "We will get rid of Brend." He says in assurance.

Near nods. "I hope so."

"We will." Mello says with fierce determination.

Near closes his eyes smiling very softly.

The two break apart.

"Just be careful." Mello tells Near.

"You too." Near responds.

With that Mello leaves and heads to his own room.

Mello can't help the small smile as he heads to his room. He pauses at his door and closes his eyes taking a deep breath to get himself to look serious. He opens his eyes with a spark of determination in his seriousness. He enters his room closing the door behind himself. He walks further into his room only to put the papers on his desk and stares at them for a few moments. "The key to doing this is somewhere. We just have to find it." He says to himself. He then sits down at his desk and begins reviewing the papers going over them in detail to make sure he doesn't miss a single thing. He even makes sure to read them three times in case he missed anything since he really wants to get rid of Brend because obviously Brend is here to stay until they figure out how to destroy him. He takes out a small note book and begins writing his thoughts down as well as his analyzing of the papers then when he looks up it is nighttime. He closes his notebook and puts the notebook along with the papers into one of his desk's drawers. He glances outside for a moment. "Maybe I can stop Brend tonight." He whispers to himself. He gets up and heads out of his room to Near's room. He knows that it's probably late enough that he didn't notice Rodger making sure he is in his room but it doesn't matter. He makes it to Nears room and carefully opens the door only to poke his head inside.

Near who is obviously Brend now is just climbing through the window. He turns and his red eyes meet with Mello's own then he turns hurrying out the window.

Mello rushes in making sure to close the door and rushes to the window. He looks out it and looks down but doesn't see anything. He turns looking to the either side of the window then he hears a noise upwards. He turns his body and looks up just in time to see Brend climbing onto the roof. He goes after Brend climbing out the window then following him onto the roof. He turns looking around on the roof once safely on only to see Brend dashing towards one end. He chases after him then suddenly Brend jumps off the roof. His eyes widen and he skids to a stop at the edge looking over only to see Brend on the top part of the wall around the orphanage.

Brend looks back over his shoulder to look to Mello only to turn away again and hop off the wall on the other side effectively escaping the orphanages grounds.

Mello moves back until he believes he is far enough only to start running. He jumps aiming for the wall and lands on it a little too close to the edge. He wobbles almost falling forward onto the ground on the other side but manages to stabilize himself. He looks around trying to locate Brend but the other had given him the slip as Mello can no longer see him. His face falls. "Are you kidding me!?" He sighs to himself. He looks down. "I wasn't able to follow him or even try to stop him." He looks up again with a small bit of hope that he might catch a glimpse of Brend but there is no sign of the other.

Hesitantly he turns away knowing that he has officially lost Brend.

He turns around to the orphanage and looks at it for a few moments before hoping off the wall to head back into the orphanage as he looks for an open window while he sneaks around. He ends up deciding to open one himself and makes sure the coast is clear before doing so. He opens it and climbs inside closing it again being as sneaky as he can. He sneaks to his room and paces for a bit before laying down in bed but he lays there awake unable to sleep. He sits up with a sigh only to get up and head out of his room. He sneaks to Near's room and awaits for Brend to return as he leans his shoulder against a wall with one leg slightly crossed over the other along with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks out the window as he waits. He knows Brend will return at some point so all he has to do is wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: The boy with the red eyes.

Brend's P.O.V.

I lick the knife to lick off a little of the blood that is left on it from my most recent kill.

Tonight I felt like making more than one kill.

Not like anyone will ever know.

I lower the knife and I turn to the dead body laying in front of me. I lick my lips as I speak. "Well this has been fun but now the fun has ended." I turn putting my fist not holding my knife on my hip. "Glad you got to play." I then walk away and head on my way back to the orphanage.

It is quite late after all and I am done for tonight at least.

I look down at my clothes but look back up not long after as if that move was just the other being inside of me checking how bloody we are.

The other being inside of me, Near, doesn't want us to be caught or known as the murderer but this only gives me a reason to be able to have my fun for much longer.

I hear the sounds of clicking shoes meaning someone in high heels walking down the alley. I smirk as I find a black blanket hanging out to dry. I grab it quickly making it look like a cloak on me pulling the now made hood over my head.

It's time to have some more fun before I return back to the orphanage.

The footsteps come closer and closer and I patiently wait for the woman to reach me.

Then I can't help but smirk as the footsteps slow to a stop.

I raise my knife letting her see making her gasp in fear. I turn to her only letting her see my red eyes and I give her a look that is telling her that I would kill her if I had not had my fill. I then turn away and dash off as she screams. I move into the shadows before anyone else can see. I can barely contain my laughter.

It's fun messing with people.

 _Why did you do that?! We could have been caught or found out about!_

I smirk widely and speak in a whisper. "Oh come now Near. Shouldn't you be glad that I have different eye color than you? I am doing you a favor. Plus once that woman reports this to the police they will make the connection to at least the most recent murders. You need to admit that what I just did had at least some fun to it."

 _The only factor I am happy about is that suspicion will switch off of me most likely. They will be hunting for you but the downside to that is we share a body._ _So in a way it will still be on me._

"Oh come now. What can you expect of me? Hm? You need to accept that I am you and that tomorrow we will have more fun as I have plans. Now shut up and let me do my thing." I tell him as I begin moving again.

 _You're lucky that we need to make sure we make it to the orphanage without getting caught._

I only laugh at that as I continue on my way.

Near goes silent and I just continue to walk.

I am heading back to the orphanage and I look around for anyone who might catch me even looking to the bedroom windows I can see.

No one.

I climb the fence hopping over onto the other side once at the top. I make my way towards the front door being careful and I make my way around back making sure to not get spotted. I grab my hidden lock picking stuff that I hid in a secret broken spot of the wall just big enough to hide them and I pick the lock on the back door.

Once it's unlocked I put the lock picking materials away covering the hole once again with the piece of the wall I pulled loose to hide something I need to get back in.

I listen for any sounds of anyone on the other side.

It's silent.

I open the door and peer around confirming that no one is there. I sneak inside only to turn around quietly closing the door as well as turning the lock on the doorknob. I turn away and sneak through the orphanage high alert for anyone who might see me. I try to keep to the shadows as I move as quickly as I can while remaining cautious. I duck down into hiding in darkness when I hear footsteps.

Rodger walks right on past me telling me that tonight is the night he sleeps for a bit then walks around the orphanage to check for anything that he needs to be alerted of. He does this usually once a week and after he does his rounds of the orphanage he will go back to bed.

I wait until he is out of sight before poking out of my hiding spot to make sure that he is gone and I turn heading off on my way to the bedrooms.

No one sees me and I stop as I come to stand in front of the bedroom door that leads to the room that is Near's but technically since he is a part of me it's both of our room.

I open the door and head in only to close it behind myself. I look up and standing there by the window is Mello.

He turns to me as I enter the room. "No wonder Near is tired." He says.

I put the knife on my nightstand letting him see it as it still has blood on it. I pull the cloak off over my head so I can take it off without untying it. "What are you doing here?"

Mello comes towards me. "Where did you get that?"

I glare at him. "None of your business." I hiss at him. "Now tell me what you are doing here!"

"What does it look like? Waiting for you to return." Mello responds.

I smirk. "So you've finally come to your senses and are going to join me." I move closer to him.

"No. I will stop you." Mello tells me.

I frown slightly. "Oh come now. You can wear the blanket I made into a cloak when we head out if it'll make you feel better."

"Forget it Brend." Mello growls at me.

I sigh closing my eyes with a frown. "You are an idiot for not accepting my offer." I open my eyes I hear Mello doing something.

He tosses me clean clothes that I catch. "Change out of your bloody clothes." He demands.

I toss the clothes to my bed and go over to him. "Come now Mello. I know you want to join me. Just tell me one thing and I will change right here and now."

"What do you want to know?" Mello asks me as I can tell he wants to help Near not be found out about.

I move closer and place my hands on his chest as well as staring in his eyes with my half open ones. "Tell me that you will join me. As a team we can have so much fun. Tell me that you will join me and I will change. Unless….." I smirk at him. "Unless you want to fulfill your desire for us. I can do that too if you just tell me that you will join me and I'll be yours."

He stares at me as if wondering if I am serious.

"Oh I am serious my dear Mello. Say it and think about everything you'll be getting with it. Fun and the one you desire." I tell him almost purring.

His eyes narrow and he growls. "I will not join you."

I move away from dropping my arms to my side staring at him as if demanding if he is serious about not joining me.

"You are not who I want." Mello tells me.

I frown and turn away slightly crossing my arms over my chest. "You won't get anything." I unfold my arms and I walk towards the bed only to grab the knife. "If you continue to refuse I might just have to take matters into my own hands." I say slightly trailing my finger along a part of the knife with no blood before lowering my hand. I keep the hand holding the knife up as I stare at it. "Just think about what you are missing out on."

"I told you I will not help you Brend." Mello says strongly.

I spin to face him narrowing my eyes at him before I get an idea. I make my smirk fall and I look worried. "Mello?"

Mello blinks not sure what's going on but still on his guard.

I glance around then back to him. "It's late." I say doing my best to look worried.

"I know that." Mello says. "But it doesn't matter to me." He still has his guard up.

I need to step this up. I look down to the knife then give my best scared expression only to drop it. I turn back to Mello. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Mello's eyes stare at me as he tries to figure out if this is real or an act.

Damn it! If only I could make my eyes appear as Near's then this act would be perfect!

"Please. We need to do our best to work together." I say as I continue to act like I am Near as I pretend I just want to get rid of me.

He growls suddenly. "Forget it!"

My act falls and I narrow my eyes at him as he saw through me. "What's the difference!?" I demand. "I am Near! We share this body making me just another part of him! I thought you loved us!"

"You are not Near. You are some outsider who has decided to possess Near's body." He growls. "I will continue to look for a way to stop you."

I snarl in rage.

"Oh and Brend."

"What?" I demand glaring at him.

"Tomorrow night let Near rest." He tells me in a commanding tone.

I laugh at him. "You think I am just going to listen to you?" I stop laughing and I swoop down picking up the knife. "You refused to be my partner. You refused to join me. You don't have me." I tell him. "You threw away your chance to have me. You don't love us. My name means little raven and a raven represents death. But what good will that information do you? None! You threw away your chance! You are not with me." I begin walking towards him slightly turning the knife ready to use it as I make sure that Mello knows that it is all too late.

No one's P.O.V.

Watari comes over to L. "We have reports." He says.

L turns to Watari. "What is it?" He was working on another case he has since he has many cases.

"Three dead and a fourth saw someone." Watari reports. "It looks to be that the killer struck again tonight."

"There's more." L says reading Watari's face.

Watari nods. "The woman screamed and ran only to find one of the crime scenes. The other crime scene of a couple that were murdered was found by a cop care patrolling an area filled mostly with business where pretty much no one goes to at such a late time of night. There was a message at the scene the woman found. The message read Do…. Do you know the boy with the red eyes…. Yes Yes he's coming to get you."

L brings a thumb to rest on his bottom lip. "Did the woman saw someone with red eyes?"

Watari nods. "Yes. The figure wore a cloak but she saw a knife that looked to have blood on it and the figure only allowed her to see the red eyes."

L looks thoughtful. "It appeared that Mello and Near have something to do with the murders. Yet now we have a suspect with red eyes. The only person I know who has red eyes is locked away. So it isn't Beyond Birthday."

"Meaning that it must be someone we don't know of or someone wearing contacts." Watari connects the dots.

L nods. "Most likely. However this does make the suspicions on Mello and Near go down a little. Neither of them are the kind of person who would wear contacts. However I still am trying to figure out why they reacted when I brought up the case."

"Maybe they know whoever is doing this?" Watari says. "What if it's someone they care for outside of Whammy's house?"

"That is one possibility both of us thought at the same time. Another possibility that could be going on is that they are actually trying to help solve the case but they don't want me to know. What I do know is in secret they appear to be closer than what they show in public." L says and he bites his almost nonexistent nail on his thumb. "Something is going on with those two though." He says as he thinks in his mind that he will figure this out.

After all there is a murderer on the loose and if the two do have something to do with whoever is doing this they could prove to be useful to help solve the case.

AN:

I seem to have forgotten two songs that I slightly changed earlier on in this story.

The two songs are Confrontation and Alive. Both from Jekyll and Hyde.

Sorry about forgetting to add that and yes the story is based off of those two songs as well Murder! Murder! Also from Jekyll and Hyde.

Hope you are enjoying the story.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make muffins!

Mello.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: The little raven.

Mello tenses as he sees this. "Near! Fight against Brend!" He says trying to reach Near.

Brend growls and continues to advance ready to attack Mello.

Mello gets ready to defend himself.

Brend suddenly freezes and lets out a low growl. "No. Not this time. You're not going to stop me this time."

"Brend stop this and let Near have control again." Mello demands.

"Why should I listen to either of you!" Brend snarls. "Near is just a weakling and you are a pure idiot. You don't have me. You can't make me do anything!"

Mello blinks as he swears he sees a flash of Near and he stands tall only to move towards Brend.

Brend raises the knife. "Yes! Yes. Walk to your death!"

Mello keeps his eyes locked with Brend as he continues to move towards him. "Near…." He says gently. "Come on. Come back."

Brend laughs at Mello. "Ha! You don't have anything!"

Mello suddenly leans forward.

Brend swings the knife at Mello as Mello does this.

Mello hugs Brend and only winces when the attempted stab ends up slicing part of his arm.

Brend stops in pure surprise at what Mello is doing.

Mello keeps Brend held close in a hug.

The knife shakes a little for a few moments.

Mello closes his eyes as he refuses to let go of Brend.

Suddenly the knife clatters to the floor.

Mello doesn't focus on that as he let's himself think about all the good times he's had with Near.

What makes his thoughts stop in their tracks is when he feels the other hugging him back.

He blinks open his eyes when this happens.

"Thank you Mello."

Mello pulls away enough to look to the others face.

The other has his eyes closed but opens them and Mello can just see the gaze of Brend dying down in place of Near's gaze with Near's stormy grey eyes.

Meaning that while Mello was hugging the other his eyes changed back to stormy grey.

Mello can't help but smile at this. "You're welcome Near."

Near looks worried when he notices the wound.

"Brend gave it to me." Mello says. "Don't worry about it. Do you remember?"

Near looks back into Mello's eyes. "Any second now." He says. "I fought to try to win control then when you put Brend into shock I managed to push him down. So soon I will remember since I didn't let myself turn back without fighting." He says as if to remind Mello.

Mello nods remembering Near telling him about how if he fights for control he doesn't remember right away.

Near is about to move to go get the medical kit when he stops.

"There it is." Mello whispers as he can tell that Near is getting the memories of what happened.

Near blinks then looks even more worried. "Mello you need to be careful." He says in warning. "Brend is going to try to kill you. He hates you now."

Mello smiles in an assuring way. "I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to give up on you. Don't you worry about me I can defend myself. Don't think that because Brend hates me means that I'm going to stop. Not when we've come so far."

Near smiles in appreciation. "Thank you Mello."

Mello nods then grabs the clothes from the bed handing them to Near. "You should change out of those clothes especially if someone comes in. I'm glad we clean our own clothes."

Near blushes and slightly glances away at the thought of changing in front of Mello.

Mello chuckles upon seeing this then he goes over to the knife picking it up then heads to the bathroom to clean it of blood.

Near watches him go then puts the clothes on the bed only to begin stripping of his bloody clothes.

Mello turns on the sink and begins washing the knife being careful to not hurt himself on it's bade. He lets himself think as he does this and as the blade of the knife is becoming clean he suddenly stops just letting the blade be under the running water. He gasps then quickly finishes cleaning the knife only to dry it and race out of the bathroom. "Near!"

Near turns almost with his clean shirt on still blushing. He finishes putting it on then turns to Mello. "What is it?"

"I think I've just figured out how to get rid of Brend!" Mello says putting the knife on the desk.

Near perks with interest. "How?"

…..

L is looking over all information they have on the killer. He frowns. "There is something we are missing….." He brings a thumb to his lips resting it on his bottom lip. "But what?" He then bites the almost non-existent nail there.

…..

Mello smiles. "Just leave it to me. Can't have Brend knowing how we are going to do this."

Near nods. "I trust you."

Mello blinks making his expression change to worry when he sees Near is looking pretty tired. He gently gets Near to sit on the bed. "You should get some rest." He says putting the dirty clothes in the hamper.

"But your wound." Near protests.

Mello decides to ease Near's worry so he grabs the medical kit from under the sink and brings it to Near. "You have enough stress. Can't have you worrying about me." He says.

Near smiles in appreciation and takes the medical kit.

As Near moves a little back further onto the bed is when Mello plops down to sit down on the bed.

Near opens the medical kit and grabs what he will need only to see Mello take off his shirt. He blushes.

Mello smiles at Near gently. "It'll be easier this way."

Near nods and silently begins working on cleaning the wound first to make sure that it won't get infected.

Mello sits there letting Near do this. He watches for the first bit then when Near begins putting on the white gauze bandage wrapping it around his arm he looks away to straight ahead. He goes through the way of getting ready to get rid of Brend.

Near finishes and puts everything away. "There. That should be good."

Mello looks to it and nods satisfied. "No one will even know." He picks up his shirt from the ground and puts it on. "Get some rest now." He says to Near once he has his own shirt back on. "I will begin working on my idea of how to get rid of Brend." He tells the other.

Near puts the medical kit on the night stand and nods in agreement only to yawn before he can respond verbally.

"Have a good rest." Mello tells Near. "I'll come get you when it's all done."

"Thank you Mello." Near says as he lays down on his bed.

"Anytime Near." Mello responds then he leaves the room turning off the light on his way out. He pauses at the door and looks back to see Near already asleep making him smile at how peaceful Near looks. He leaves closing the door behind himself. He walks back to his room not noticing the being in the shadows watching him as he walks away to his room.

The next day…

Both Mello and Near don't show up to class.

Rodger goes to find out why just in case they are sick or something. He knocks on Near's door then when there isn't an answer he opens it only to notice that he seems to have just woken Near up.

Near tiredly looks to Rodger slightly raising his head.

"Are you ok?" Rodger asks.

"I'm just tired." Near lays his head down. "I am completely fine otherwise."

Rodger nods. "Right. Late night-"

Near cuts him off as to let Rodger know that right now he is too tired to deal with others. "Studying? Yes."

"Well try to budget your time well." Rodger says leaving as he closes the door behind himself. "He's number one around here. He knows what he's doing." He whispers to himself then goes to Mello's room. He knocks but this time get's an answer.

"What is it?"

Rodger opens the door. "I came to figure out why you are skipping class." He says finding Mello sitting at his desk working on something with some books open around him.

Mello even had to put one book on the night stand to have enough room to do what he is doing.

"What are you doing?" Rodger asks.

"I'm working on some studying." Mello says. "It's just review in class so I thought I'd get some of my own studying done instead."

"It isn't good to skip class." Rodger says.

Mello turns and looks to Rodger as if thinking 'really!?'. "Rodger. I am working on keeping my grades up. I know what I am doing."

Rodger looks hesitant but leaves just like how he did with Near. "Alright. You'd better prove that to me." He says as he leaves.

Mello turns back to his work. "I cannot fail."

For the rest of the day Mello worked on the solution to the Brend problem then when the moon is shining in the sky he finally finishes it.

Mello looks at his work satisfied. "Perfect." He says with a nod. He grabs the finished product then sneaks to Near's room since he hardly noticed Rodger check that he is in his room a little earlier. He opens the door. "Near I-" He stops when he finds the room empty of life and the window open with the breeze blowing the curtains up and inward. "Fuck." He growls to himself cursing Brend right now. He heads back to his room since he can't let Brend find out about the way that should destroy that murderer once and for all.

…..

Brend stalks through the streets. "That damn blonde." He hisses to himself only to smirk wickedly. "I'll show you that you should _fear_ me. For I am the little raven the bringer of death and no one is going to stop me!" He then chuckles before dashing off on his way.

A raven flies up into the dark starry sky as it becomes spooked as Brend runs right on past.

That morning…..

Watari rushes over to L. "L! A cop who was chasing a criminal found another murder scene. The killer left another message."

L turns to Watari in interest. "What was the message?"

" _I am the little raven._ " Watari tells L.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: This isn't over.

"This murder scene was so bloody and violent this time." Watari reports. "The criminal who has had his fair share of murders couldn't believe that someone could do such a thing. We have to wait before we can identify the victim it was so bad."

"I have belief that there is more than one meaning to this message." L says. "There's the chance he is hinting to his name as well as something about him. The violent attack is where I am getting this from but I believe that this message is also to tell us that his heart is as black as a raven. Ravens and crows are often seen as symbols of death after all. So what the killer is saying could be that he is an evil murderer to the core. A bringer of death."

Watari nods seeing L's point. "Yes. That does make sense."

"Mello and Near having something to do with the murders is only around one percent." L says turning to the laptop in front of him. "However based off of everything I have witnessed and heard between them I have belief that neither of them are the killers. Neither of them would kill in such a violent matter like this."

"Yes." Watari says in agreement.

"The one percent is only there for if they know the murderer." L says more to himself then anyone. "We can reduce our surveillance on the two. If this continues the murderer is going to not only kill more people but also have a high chance of doing more murders like this one." He turns back to Watari. "We can no longer focus on our suspicions of Mello and Near having something to do with this. Not after what has happened." He looks very determined. "We need to find this murderer."

Watari nods. "Of course."

….

Mello goes to Near's room but he finds it still empty.

Near is nowhere to be found.

Mello leaves and looks for Near but can't find him. He gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he makes up his mind about something. "Better safe than sorry."

…

Morning classes begin as usual.

Everything is peaceful….. Or so it seemed….

Suddenly the door is flung open as a cloaked being stands there.

The teacher tenses at this. "Who are you?" She demands.

A chuckle is the only response that is too low to make out the voice even though everyone heard it.

The cloaked figure raises a knife making the orphans in the room start screaming.

The teacher moves quickly to take down the cloaked figure but the cloaked figure dashes forward and stabs her in the stomach.

The cloaked figure kicks the teacher away.

The teacher hits her pedestal at the front of the class and she lays there bleeding on the floor.

Some orphans are too scared to move, some are getting to their feet ready to run while others leap to their feet ready to defend themselves.

The cloaked figure turns to the class and lets his red eyes be seen.

One of the male orphans charges ready to take down the figure.

The cloaked figure slashes the boys neck making him fall to the floor with blood squirting out of his neck.

This is followed by more screams.

The cloaked figure dashes for more orphans upon hearing hurried footsteps of people rushing to find out what the screams are about. The figure stabs Linda in the chest then tears out the knife only to spin around to anther orphan stabbing him in the throat.

The footsteps are almost at the door.

The cloaked figure uses blood to write something on a desk since they is enough blood that the figure can do the one word very quickly then dashes for the window.

Rodger, Watari and other teachers who all heard the screams arrive to the room to see the bloodbath as well as seeing the cloaked figure just finishing jumping through a window that opens like double doors as well as not being locked.

Three of the teachers dash after the figure.

The cloaked figure dashes out to the forest behind Whammy's and runs right into the forest not slowing down.

Mello who was on one side of the building sees the figure running into the forest. "Oh no." He says in realization. He dashes into the forest careful to not be seen as he follows the cloaked figure with enough distance that the other is not aware of him.

…

No one who was injured survived the attack….

Watari and Rodger go to the desk some frightened orphans are checking out and notice the single worded message.

 _Brend._

….

The cloaked figure keeps running until he can no longer hear the teachers chasing him. He glances back to make sure of this slowing to a walk.

Mello moves around to hide using a tree as a shield to watch the figure while waiting in front of the other. "Damn you Brend." He hisses out.

The cloaked figure takes off the hood revealing that is indeed Brend as suspected by Mello. He smirks in victory then begins to run onward.

Mello notices something change in Brend's look so he steps out in front of the other.

Brend runs into Mello only to stop and take a step back looking up to Mello.

Mello watches as the red eyes seem to fade messily looking to stormy grey eyes. He smiles as he knew that he was right when he saw Brend was giving up control to Near.

Near's eyes tear up and he suddenly hugs Mello crying to the other. "Mello!" He sobs. "I don't think I can do this anymore!" He cries.

Mello wraps his arms around the other as he is hugged. "Shh. I've got you. It's ok."

Near cries in his arms.

Mello is still alert for any signs of the teachers while comforting Near.

"It's all too much." Near tells Mello as he continues to cry. "I'm a monster!"

"You are not a monster." Mello tells him sternly.

Near looks up from Mello's chest to look to his eyes as many tears continue to fall from his own eyes.

"Brend is. He is not you. He is an intruder in your body." Mello says gently placing his forehead against Near's forehead. "He is someplace he doesn't belong and that's inside of you. He isn't you and he is the monster. Don't blame yourself for what the intruder inside of your body is doing. It is Brend and Brend alone who is the monster." He tries to wipe away some tears but those tears as quickly replaced by more.

Suddenly there is sounds of the teachers starting to get close enough they might hear the two.

Mello covers Near's mouth quickly moving to use a tree to hide as he holds Near against.

Near holds back his sobs and with Mello's hand over his mouth helps.

Mello listens intently for the teachers as they arrive in the spot where the two were.

"Where did that cloaked figure go?" One teacher asks.

"Split up." Another teacher says. "You go that way, you that way and I'll go right ahead."

The other two make sounds of agreement then they split up.

Mello gets both him and Near to crouch down since there is a bush that should hide them if they stay low enough.

The two wait as the teacher goes right past them not seeing them.

Once the teachers are far enough away Mello releases Near's mouth.

Near swallows harshly as he tries to calm himself down.

Mello leads him back to where they were. "We shouldn't stay here for long." He says. "We need to sneak back to the orphanage."

Near nods in agreement.

"Everyone will be busy looking for Brend. It shouldn't be too hard." Mello says and takes the lead.

Eyes watch them as the two head back to the orphanage.

Near too upset by what happened in the classroom and Mello too intently focused on making it to where he had prepared to make it look like they had nothing to do with any of this, to notice.

The two sneak around to the opposite side of the building that Mello was on after hiding the cloak and knife in a hollow tree to grab it later to not leave any evidence.

Near, who has calmed down for the most part just before he started chocking on dry sobs, notices that there is work there that will make it look like the two were studying together.

"I had a feeling we'd need something like this." Mello says. "I'm glad that I got it done before this happened."

Near nods in agreement. "Yes. I am also glad you got this done."

The two quickly get into position making sure the one sleeve, that held the knife, that got some blood on it is unseen by anyone who will come looking.

It's not like it's much blood but if it is not seen then no one finds out about their act.

Rodger comes around and notices the two as the two of them look up as if in surprise. "What?" He asks in surprise.

"Um." Mello looks away pretending to try to figure out a reason for this.

"You two…." Rodger begins and looks to the work. "Were studying on your own together….?"

Mello sighs closing his eyes softly. "I guess there's no reason hiding it." He says. "Yeah. We were. We wanted to keep that we are close to each other a secret." He tells Rodger.

Rodger blinks as if having trouble processing all of this. "I…. I don't understand. I thought you hated each other."

Mello turns to Near with an assuring look in his half open eyes then puts an arm around Near's shoulders. "People saw us as nothing more than two rivals. We decided to just let people continue to think that while we kept our closeness a secret. We believed it was for the better."

"We were scared of being torn apart if the shock of someone finding out turned downhill." Near adds moving closer to Mello.

Rodger seems to be processing this better now. "Ah yes I see." He says with a nod. "Well… Um….. I see no harm in letting this friendship continue….." He turns away just in time to see the teachers returning from the forest empty handed. He goes to them speaking to the for a moment then they head back inside of the orphanage.

Mello makes sure they are gone then he and Near leave the work there agreeing to come get it after getting the cloak and knife.

The two sneak back into the forest and get to where they hid the two items.

Mello brings it out then turns to Near. "I know you probably don't want to but I think it'll be easier to sneak around if you at least wore the cloak. You have white clothes after all."

Near nods in understanding. He takes the cloak putting it on but not putting on the hood yet. He also grabs the knife. "I can take this." He says even though Mello can see that he really doesn't want to be holding a reminder of what Brend has done. "You need to gather the work. I can sneak back in and meet you in my room if you think you are ready to get rid of Brend. Because you and I know well that this isn't over until we destroy Brend."

"You sure?" Mello asks.

Near nods.

The two are about to start moving when a voice makes them freeze.

"I have seen and heard enough."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: Guilty or innocent?

Mello and Near turn in surprise as L steps through a bush only to stand in front of it.

Mello quickly pulls Near close protectively. "You can't put it on him!"

Near grips Mello's shirt as his heart races in fear that he is going to get arrested because of Brend right now.

"No. I can't." L says in agreement.

Mello and Near blink in surprise at this.

"I followed you Mello into the forest and there I have witnessed all that you have done." L explains. "I also know the both of you. I know you wouldn't do such a thing like murder if you had a choice. Brend is the real murderer. But I would like an explanation of what's going on and how it all happened." He adds. "I only have my theories right now but I want to hear it from you two."

Mello still keeps Near close protectively and he decides to tell L. "Well it started with a project to bring out the strongest emotion."

"And it ended up creating a murdering monster." Near adds.

"So Near's been trying on his own to get rid of Brend who he can't control. When I learned about what was going on I joined in trying to stop Brend." Mello continues.

"Have you found a way to stop him?" L asks. "I cannot arrest Near since he is innocent even if the guilty one is sharing a body with Near there is nothing that says Near is guilty of the crimes. He technically didn't do anything wrong. Brend is the murderer not Near."

Near looks relieved. "Mello says that he found something but we haven't tried it."

L nods bringing a thumb up almost to his mouth. "Then we will need to begin at once. Get to Near's room."

"What about covering up if we do destroy Brend?" Mello asks.

L smiles gently. "Leave that up to me. All you need to worry about is stopping Brend. I know that you two are the only ones who can do this. Go."

Mello smiles. "Thank you L."

The two dash away so Near can sneak to his room with Mello going to gather the work before heading to his own room to get what he is sure will help destroy Brend then go to meet Near.

L watches them go and he had lowered his thumb to be inside of his pants pocket with the rest of his hand sticking out of the pocket resting against his thigh. "Good luck you two." He turns and leaves the forest himself.

Watari sees him as he was looking for L and he goes to the other. "There you are."

"The murderer has escaped." L says. "I saw the figure running into the forest and followed. But the murderer got away."

"The murderer struck again. This time in a classroom. Left behind a message that only read as Brend." Watari reports.

"We must make it public all that we know about Brend. We must make him wanted." L tells Watari.

Watari nods in agreement. "It'll help us catch him."

The two head back to the orphanage.

…

Mello arrives to Near's room with what he has come up with. His eyes widen as he sees Near's head down as Near seems to be breathing a little heavily. "Near!" He closes the door rushing to the other.

Near turns to Mello then his eyes change to Brend's eyes. His eyes narrow as Brend takes over. "You."

Mello stops and quickly thinks of a way to get the mixture into the other's mouth since he knows Brend will not take it willingly. He decides that the best way might be to put it into his mouth then force it into Brend's mouth in a kiss which will force him to drink hopefully enough of it for it to work.

Before he can even move to go through with his plan, anything to get rid of Brend….

Brend moves closer to Mello then suddenly his eyes close tightly only for him to grip Mello's shirt as he leans against Mello. "Mello." He says in fear. "He's tired but he wants full control."

Mello's expression is fully determined. "He won't have it." He says.

Near opens his eyes showing the last remaining bit of his eyes turn back to grey as he looks up to Mello.

Mello opens the test tube that he had put a cork in to keep the liquid inside. "This is what I have come up with. It's something that I was trying many years ago. It's a liquid I tried to make when I thought I hated you and I felt a feeling of love towards you. So I wanted to eliminate it. It didn't work for me but I believe it is our best bet in getting rid of Brend."

Near looks to the light blue liquid. "It is worth a shot." He lets go of Mello only to take the test tube. "Now or never. I'm lucky Brend is tired right now or I would have so much more trouble keeping him down." He brings the edge of the tube to his lips only to tilt it back along with his head to drink it.

Mello watches Near as Near drinks it all.

Near lowers his head moving the tube away from his mouth.

Mello takes it and places it along with the cork onto the nightstand since they are close to it.

Near wobbles a little.

Mello brings him into his arms. "Are you ok?"

"It is working…. But….." Near begins as he leans against Mello feeling his body being pulled into unconsciousness as he feels the tug on his soul that seems to tell him what's going on. "It worked in the way that it is making a final battle about to take place. Inside of my body. The final fight and whoever wins doesn't get destroyed. I think that's why it didn't work for you. You didn't have something else to fight since it was just you."

Mello nods in understanding and he brings Near over to the bed getting him to lay down. He sits next to the other and puts one hand on the bed on the other side of Near's body as he leans over his body. "Come back to me." He says.

"If I am not the winner." Near says as his eyes begin to try to close leaving him with half open eyes. "Please kill or stop Brend. Just do whatever you are comfortable with to try to stop him from hurting anyway."

"Near." Mello begins.

"Please." Near pleads. "I don't care what it is as long as you try."

Mello smiles gently. "I promise. But please." He leans his head down and places his forehead against Near's. "Come back to me as you. I love you."

"Love you too." Near says ready to fall unconscious.

Mello closes his eyes and presses his lips against Near's own.

Near closes his eyes as Mello does this.

Then Mello feels Near give an exhale against his lips as the kiss is slightly broken, as Near tilted his head to meet Mello's lips, as he falls unconscious.

Mello pulls away enough to look at Near's face with now half open eyes. "Good luck my love." He whispers to the other. "Win. I'll stay right here. Beside you through it all and even after." He sits up moving his hands to his lap as he stays sitting next to Near on the bed. He watches Near as the other looks like he is just sleeping.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten: The final battle.

Brend enters a classroom wielding a knife as the teacher and other orphans turn in fear and surprise. He smirks at this sight and shuts the door behind himself. He licks part of his upper lip. "You cannot run." He raises the knife to let them know he means business. He lowers the knife when he is sure no will try to stop him only to look to the knife. "Am I good man?" He grips the knife's blade enough to let a single drop of blood fall from his hand down to the floor. "Am I a mad man." His eyes narrow in evil. "It's such fun being the mad man." He turns hearing something and quickly ducks behind a table by the door.

Near opens his eyes only to find himself outside of the classroom. He blinks in surprise then moves inside wondering what is going on as the other orphans as well as the teacher look surprised as well as confused.

"Do you really think that I would ever let you go?" A voice says.

Near stops upon hearing this.

"Do you think I'd ever set you free?" The voice continues. "If you do. I'm sad to say. It simply isn't so." The owner of the voice jumps onto the table. "You will never get away from me!"

Near flickers his eyes back already know that Brend is standing on the table with standing tall as if to show power. He turns a little slowly to face Brend and he sees the other only to notice the knife suddenly getting blood on it. His eyes widen then he looks back only to see that everyone is suddenly all slaughtered. He takes a step back shaking his head softly. "No…" He falls to a crouch as he covers his ears with his eyes closed tightly and he tries to curl into a ball. "NO!"

Everything goes to black….

Nears P.O.V.

I begin to open my eyes as I hear a dripping sound that almost seems to echo majestically. I open my eyes from slits to half way then I blink them to fully opened. I have found myself standing in a place where under my feet is red liquid that I believe is blood that ripples each time as the drip echoes though I can't feel it under my feet as I seem to be standing over it. I look around myself finding the bodies of those Brend murdered laying on the ground of this place with what looks like some kind of shadow people with no legs along with no faces looking trees seeming to be hovering over each body; they have their hands up and their long fingers spread as if to make a slight cage for each body.

Though it's not a full on cage it still looks like the bodies are trapped with no way out.

There is a black crescent moon in the tinted red sky.

It is dripping what looks to be blood from its bottom area.

That's where the dripping sound is coming from as the moon is what is making those drips.

"You just had to ruin me reliving, and slightly adding my own touch to, what happened in the classroom. Didn't you?"

I turn around to face Brend who is sitting on a shadow tree a little behind me. "Hello Brend." I greet.

"Let's make this quick." Brend, who isn't injured anymore since this isn't the real world, summons the knife he's been using to kill as it seems to have been created as something inside of the soul. "After all you are in my part of your soul. So I have the upper hand with this being my turf. _Near._ "

I keep my determined look on my face.

Unfair fight or not I doubt I'll be able to get any weapons like Brend since this is his turf but it doesn't matter I am determined to rid the world of Brend.

One way or another.

I raise my hands that curl into fists and I move my legs apart slightly bending my knees as I get into my battle ready stance.

Brend spins the knife so the side of the blade is now facing me instead of the sharp edge.

It's his way of getting battle ready.

No one's P.O.V.

L and Watari make it to where L left the laptop he was working on.

Once the door is closed L speaks without turning to Watari.

"There is something I haven't told you yet. But I wanted it to be between us. I trust you to be more understanding of the situation."

Watari blinks as he watches L. "What is it?"

L turns enough that he can look to Watari. "It's about Brend. Turns out he's more complicated then we thought."

Watari listens to what L has to say.

L wants to bring his thumb to his bottom lip but keeps his thumb in the pocket still. "You see Brend is what has been described as an intruder in another's body."

"Who?" Watari asks.

"Near." L tells him. "And this is how I was explained it all..."

...

Brend uses the shadow tree he is sitting on to give him some extra speed by using it like something you push off of to help with the power in something. He goes to slash or stab Near.

Near quickly moves to the side dodging the attack.

Brend lands skidding a little to stop and spins around as Near took the chance to charge at Brend this time. He begins slashing at Near trying to land a hit as Near keeps walking backwards as well as swaying his body to avoid the slashing as Brend continues.

Near looks for an opening.

Not yet….

Brend growls in anger and continues to slash at Near now it's getting more vigorous.

Not yet….

Brend slashes Near's arm making him gasp.

Near jumps back to put some distance between them.

Not yet.

Brend charges at Near raising the knife.

Near's eyes slightly close in focus.

NOW!

Brend brings his arm down to stab Near but Near grabs Brend's wrist and he slams his other elbow into Brend's face making him dazed for a few seconds long enough for Near to grab the knife yanking it out of Brend's gasp.

Near moves quickly and swings the knife at Brend's face slashing his cheek.

Brend gasps and stumbles back moving away from Near as a blood drips down his cheek. "You fucker!" He snarls then holds a hand out in Near's direction as if to summon something.

The knife disappears from Near's grasp as it becomes black smoke that vanishes in mid-air.

Then the black smoke reappears in Brend's area of grasping only for it to become a knife once again.

Brend grabs the knife. "You hold no power here." He charges again.

Near tenses raising his fists to attack Brend.

Brend brings the knife down and Near tries to throw a punch at Brend.

But…..

Near stops only to almost cry out in pain and Brend kicks him in the stomach sending him flying back. He crashes on the ground laying there. He has a really bad slash on his side making him lose a lot of blood.

Brend stands tall as some shadow trees start to move as if to trap his body. "You had no chance of winning here." He turns and begins walking away. "The battle was already won when you came here."

….

L had finished telling Watari what is happening and as expected Watari was very understanding about it all.

Now L is heading to go to check on how it is coming along.

He opens the door and finds Mello and Near on the bed. He sees Near appears to be sleeping and as the door opens Mello, who is sitting beside Near, looks up to see L. He walks into the room shutting the door behind himself. "How is it going?"

Mello looks back to Near. "The fight is taking place inside." He informs the other. "Anything could happen now."

L looks to Near. "Let us hope that it turns out for the best." He responds.

Mello nods in agreement.

The two stay there silent for a few moments.

"Well I will take my leave." L says and heads out but stops in the doorway. He glances back. "I'm sure that Near is not alone. He has you right beside him." He leaves with that making sure to close the door behind himself.

That comment makes Mello smile.

Near's P.O.V.

No… No. It can't end like this!

I can only see darkness…. No… Is…. Is this really it…?

Is it really over….?

Brend wins… I really had no chance….

 _Don't tell me that's what you're actually thinking._

My eyes snap open as I hear Mello's voice in my head. I am looking up seeing the shadow trees start to move over me.

Mello….

A ball of light blue that is glowing softly comes to float above me.

Is this….?

I blink letting my eyes open to half way and I smile.

Yes… Yes it is…

I find new strength coursing through me and I raise a hand reaching towards it letting the tips of my fingers brushing against it's gentle warm surface.

Yes….. It's Mello's soul…

I am not alone….. He's right here with me….. I smile a little more and the soul glows brighter destroying the shadow trees forming around me as the light doesn't blind my eyes and feels like it is keeping me safe and warm. I feel as if the light from Mello's soul is holding me and protecting me. I raise my other hand to try to hold the soul as I can still see his soul even through the light.

It comes closer to me and I hold it gently.

I bring it to my chest as I close my eyes with a very warm fuzzy feeling of love inside of me. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

No one's P.O.V.

"WHAT!?" Brend spins around when he senses something happening. He brings a hand turning his head slightly as unlike Near the light is too bright for him.

The light dies down and Brend lowers his hand only to look still in shock.

Near is standing there completely fine and he looks to Brend with fierce determination as well as completely renewed energy and then some.

"How!?" Brend gasps. "You were dead! Defeated!" He snaps pointing the knife at Near.

Near smiles. "I almost was." He tells Brend. "But there is something you missed." Near softly closes his eyes. "I am not alone." He opens his eyes half way still fiercely determined. "I never was alone in this fight." He tells Brend.

Brend's eyes narrow and he growls. "What are you talking about!?"

"Mello's been here with me even before we started our fight." Near responds. "He gave me strength. He saved me. In here and out in the real world." He tells Brend. "Mello saved me from dying in here and he saved me from giving up in the real world." He makes his own knife appear but instead of appearing through black smoke it appears through light. "If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be here to destroy you once and for all!"

Brend snarls. "You have no power here! I will just take you down once again!" He charges.

Near stands there with his arms at his sides as he watches Brend charge. "It is you who has no power here." He says. "Not anymore."

Brend goes to stab Near but Near moves to the side at the last second avoiding being hit.

Near turns and stabs Brend's shoulder.

Brend gasps then quickly moves back as Near pulls his knife out. He glares at Near. "You underestimate my power." He waves a hand in front of him in a diagonal way.

A shadow tree looking shadow comes speeding towards Near but this time the shadow's arms and hand are in the shape of swords.

Near jumps into the air.

The shadow's arm speed up as they head for him. It strikes Near in the side and on the shoulder.

Near gasps then makes the knife glow a tinted yellow color and slashes the shadow.

The shadow screeches and pulls away from Near letting him drop to the ground as the knife stops glowing while the shadow is destroyed.

Near is injured but he is still ready to continue fighting.

Brend growls in frustration. "Don't you dare think you will win!" He charges again.

Near stands there calmly as Brend continues to charge.

Brend lets out a cry of anger and a battle like cry as he jumps into the air coming down to attack Near hoping to end this battle there and then.

Near gets ready and brings the hand holding the knife back.

Time almost seems to slow down as the two begin to move at the same time to attack the other.

A hit is landed and one gasps in pain with his eyes widening.

….

"It is prepared." Watari says as L arrives back to where they are working.

"That's good." L says bringing a hand up to bite on his thumb nail.

"How's it going with Near?" Watari asks worried.

"The fight is taking place inside of Near." L responds. "We just have to wait for either Near or Brend to win full control over his body."

Watari nods still looking worried.

Both of them are worried.

…

Brend kind of flops over letting go of the knife that only scratched Near's cheek letting it drop to the ground.

Once the knife hits the ground and disappears into black smoke that now forever vanishes.

Near keeps his own knife stabbed into the middle of Brend's chest.

Brend lets out a final exhale as his body goes limp with his eyes closing in time with the exhale.

Near lets his knife vanish and Brend's body is lifted backwards.

Brend's body begins to disappear starting from his feet up as his body seems to become dark orangish yellow sparkles that seem to fly off only to just vanish into the air.

Near closes his eyes softly. "This fight is over." His body lets out a flash of light destroying the shadow trees as well as making the liquid on the ground turn to crystal clean water with a blue sky.

There even is a sun now in the sky that has one or two clouds making it look like a famous art piece.

Near opens his eyes half way and watches as all the bodies seems to be picked up by an invisible force.

They look up giving Near an appreciative look before their bodies disappear only leaving their souls that shoot up to the sky disappearing from view.

It truly is a sight to behold.

As the final soul disappears into the sky Near looks down to the ground under where Brend's body disappeared.

There lays a voodoo looking doll of Brend.

Near takes about two or three steps forward and crouches picking it up. He stands back up holding the doll in one hand looking at it. He raises the other hand and makes a pin with a red ball end appear held between two of his fingers.

The pin is of course made from light that fades to make a normal looking pin being held in Near's hand.

"You lose." Near says as he pushes the pin into the middle of the little pinkish red heart that is shown on the outside of the doll where a person's heart would be.

The doll flashes a slightly bright light, though Near finds he doesn't have to shield his eyes, then when the light fades he finds he is holding nothing.

Near closes his eyes softly as he feels at peace with himself now. He even smiles a joyous smile.

…

Near groans as if awakening.

Mello perks up and he watches Near is anticipation to see who won the fight.

The tense air is almost unbearable as Mello worries that Near lost.

Near's eyes blink open to half way making Mello sigh in relief upon seeing Near's familiar stormy grey eyes. He blinks his eyes fully open.

Mello smiles. "You did it. You won."

Near smiles at Mello. "Only because you were there with me all the way through to the end."

Mello smiles a little more then dips his head down placing a gentle kiss on Near's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Near responds kissing back.

They pull apart to look lovingly in each other's eyes.

….

L and Watari are packing up getting ready to leave.

The door opens making them pause and turn to it.

Mello and Near come in.

L and Watari look relieved upon seeing Near's stormy grey eyes.

"Brend is no more." Near says.

L smiles. "That's good." He says in a glad voice. "We will make it seem as if he is still out there by making a wanted poster based off of what we know about him but we will keep it as if we never knew about him intruding in your body."

Near nods with a smile. "That sounds good."

Mello links his hand with Near's which makes L and Watari smile happily upon seeing this.

"So what will you do now?" Watari asks.

"Well I think we'll get rid of the knife, burn the cloak and start planning on getting away from this place. Hopefully that will help Near to move on from all of this." Mello responds.

L smiles proudly. "That sounds like a very fine idea." He says in agreement.

And so Mello and Near did just that.

Together they ended up making it on their own and Near was able to move on from what happened with Brend.

Mello, now a very old man, looks to a picture of Near of when he was younger with one of him older on the wall behind Mello.

Near died a few days ago of old age in a hospital but they both knew that both of them could die any day now so though it was sad to lose his beloved Mello knows that he will soon be joining Near.

Mello ended up dying in his sleep only a week later.

Reuniting with Near in heaven since Near wasn't the one guilty of the murders Brend committed.

They happily remained together forever happy with each other in heaven.

The end.

AN:

This chapter was meant to be possibly the longest chapter out of this entire story.

You cannot rush the ending.

I hope you have enjoyed this story.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make fudge!

Mello.


End file.
